Sure, Take Advantage of Me
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: No one likes being used. So when the other Titans take advantage of Raven's powers, she leaves secretly with a friend. Of course, she never expect HIM to follow her. RobRae
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

Summary: Everyone starts taking advantage to Raven's powers. So she leaves. But will someone follow her? Rob/Rae. I think the summary sucks.

Sure, Take Advantage of Me.

Chapter 1: Cyborg's First

Raven woke up from her slumber when she had a feeling something was wrong. Something big would happen today. But she didn't give it a second thought. She took a shower, and dressed in her civilian clothes because her father no longer had control over her. She was allowed to have emotions.

She walked to the kitchen and started to boil some hot water. Then she put in a pack of herbal tea and started to drink. Well, she would have, but a firm voice stopped her.

"You know, you should eat something instead of just herbal tea."

She cringed. The only other person who woke up at this time of day was Robin.

"It helps me relax." She said bluntly. She looked over to him. He was wearing casual clothes as well. He went to get some coffee.

"You know, you should drink something other than coffee." She stated.

"Like you said, it helps me relax." He replied.

Raven's POV:

I was about to drink my herbal tea when his voice came out of nowhere.

"You know, you should eat something instead of just herbal tea."

I cringed. I knew it was Robin.

"It helps me relax." I stated. I looked over at him. I saw him wearing a white shirt underneath a leather jacket and jeans.

"You know, you should drink something other than coffee." I said, twisting his words a bit.

"Like you said, it helps me relax." He replied.

How dare he copy _my_ words?

Robin's POV:

I came in soundlessly to see Raven at a chair drinking her herbal tea. I decided to bug her a bit.

"You know, you should eat something instead of just herbal tea." I said. I _really_ wanted to get on her nerves. Why? No idea.

I saw her flinch.

"It helps me relax." She said. I actually got a look at her clothing.

She was wearing a black t-shirt with dark green fishnet sleeves, and black jeans. She had a purse with her as well.

(You know the rest.)

Normal POV:

"Going out?" Robin asked.

"Yes? You?" Raven asked back.

"Yea."

Robin was about to leave when Cyborg came rushing in. He was panting.

"Yes, may I help you?" Raven asked. Robin already left by now.

"Yea Rae. Can you block this door with your powers? Make sure Beast Boy doesn't come in. Only let Star and Rob come in, okay?" Cyborg asked while panting still.

"Um- I'm kind of going o-"

"Please Rae! If Beast Boy comes in here, I'll panic! He'll put this device he got from Gizmo on me! And you know he's stupid enough to take it! Please?"

"Fine." She said. She could leave with the door that way, but if Starfire and Robin came, and she wasn't there, there was no way in or out.

"Thanks Raven!" He went off to make dinner.

Little did Raven know this wasn't the last time someone would ask her to do something…

**Please review and tell me what you think! It'll get better.**


	2. Starfire and the Mall

**Ok, last chapter, I wrote that Cyborg went off to make dinner; I meant breakfast.**

**Chapter 2: Starfire and the Mall**

Raven's POV:

I am bored. I finished my tea a _very_ long time ago. I wanted to leave. I was supposed to meet someone at a café, but had to call her to tell her I would come tomorrow.

I sighed. Cyborg was over there obsessively eating his meat breakfast, Starfire was feeding Silky on the couch, and Beast Boy was pounding on the door like a gorilla, literally.

And here I was, making sure the door was closed.

Damn, this was a pain.

"Guys! Let me in!" I heard Beast Boy say with a muffled voice.

"No way, you little puke stain!" Cyborg shouted back.

"Ra-ven! Please open this door!" Beast Boy went quiet for a moment. (OMG!) "Hey! I'll never bother you with any of my jokes ever again!"

Now _that_ was very tempting.

But come on, its _Beast Boy_. Who knew if he could keep a promise?

"Raven?" I heard that oh so cherry voice calling my name.

Dammit.

"Would you like to go the mall of shopping with me please? I have a _date_ with one of the boys in the city, and I do not know what to wear."

This was going to be a very long day.

"Yo Raven! Do me a favor will ya? Can you teleport me to the safety of my room? Then open the door for Beast Boy?"

I sighed again. Why did everyone take advantage of me? Why not Robin?

Oh yea, he's the leader.

Lucky ass.

"Fine!" I said with an aggravated voice.

I teleported Cyborg to his room, then opened the main room door, and then Starfire dragged me out.

"Raven? Does this look nice?" Starfire asked me.

I looked towards her. We were in the busy mall.

Yea!

Not.

Starfire was holding a pink tight t-shirt, with a pink mini-skirt and pink high heels.

Now that's a sight for sore eyes.

Again I will say it; not.

"Starfire, that's too much pink. Don't you think? Just play around with the colors."

"If you say so friend Raven." She left. Finally.

I just processed what I had said.

Gulp.

Knowing Star, she was actually going to play with the colors.

My life is terrible.

I finally picked something to Starfire's liking.

A light blue mini-skirt, pink tee, and high heels.

Eh, that would do.

She finally went into the dressing room after hours of searching.

If I believed in God, I would thank him.

"Friend Raven? This is not fitting me. Can you please find me another one?"

"Starfire, I don't know where you got it from. Why don't you look?"

"Because it is very hard to take off this shirt."

I was out-beaten.

And by Starfire; OMG I need help.

"Where should I look for it?" I asked her.

"Why do you not use your powers? They could help you."

Again with the powers!

"Fine!" I said.

I chanted my mantra, then found the tee and gave it to Starfire.

We left the mall.

Again I will say it: finally.

What did you guys think? Funny? Good? Bad? Press the lavender button and tell me in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Raven's POV:**

I just survived a horrendous trip to hell-I mean the mall.

It was so fuckin terrible!

Raven, do this please…Raven, please put this away with your powers… 

My powers- not made to be taken advantage of! What do they think? I'm their slave?

Not going to happen.

I should have them take a trip to-

"Hey Raven!"

Oh no.

Help. Run.

The puke-stain was here.

Fuck.

"Can you do me a favor?

No.

"Depends." I just replied. If it had anything to do with my powers, I'd-

"Well… I wanna play a joke on Cyborg."

"And?" I was now facing him, picturing what he would do if I put an angry glare on my face.

"So… can you find him for me? With your powers, I mean? It would be a lot easier."

"And why, may I ask, won't you do it?"

"Because you're here and you have that raven-soul thing and it be easier to find him with your powers, and-" "NO!"

**Normal POV:**

Beast Boy was taken aback.

"I WILL NOT USE MY POWERS TO YOUR ADVANTAGE ANYMORE!"

By now, Cyborg and Starfire came in and were watching the angered girl.

"YOU PEOPLE THINK I'M HERE TO ASSIST YOU IN YOUR WORTHLESS, PATHETIC NEEDS!"

They were all whimpering in fear.

"AND I WON'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

And Robin came in to hear her last line, and was now standing in the doorway.

"_Raven this_, _Raven that;_ WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?" Raven said continuing with an accusing finger pointing towards the three abusive titans. (Excluding Robin)

"BUT WHEN YOU REALLY NEED ME, I'M NOT GOING TO BE HERE!"

"But we need you for missions." Beast Boy said, interrupting the furious girl.

"And healing." Starfire said.

"And other things like keeping the peace, waxing the T-car with me…you know." Cyborg said in a soothing voice, which was obviously trying to calm the raging half-demon.

Raven turned back to normal. The titans calmed down, hoping she believed them.

But then she smirked, and only said, "Tough", before leaving out the door.

"What did you guys do?" Robin asked, oblivious to the events that took place that day.

"Nothing! She just went berserk on us!" Beast Boy said.

"Yea man, all I did was ask her to hold the door with her powers this morning."

"And all I did was ask her to put something in the mall away with her powers."

"Yea dude. All I did was ask her to find Cyborg with you powers."

"Do you guys see what you did?" Robin asked.

The three titans looked at each other. Guilt ran through them.

"Come on, you should go apologize." Robin said.

"But I wanna play on the Game Station, and-" "NOW!" Robin ordered.

They went to Raven's room.

------------------------

They reached the Goth girl's room, only to find no one in there.

But Robin, having his detective skills, noticed a white sheet of paper on the desk. He picked it up, and it read,

_Dear titans,_

_Since all of you (excluding Robin) have decided to use me, I am leaving the titans. I'm not sorry for not being there when you have an injury, or calm you down when you have a fight. I'm leaving for another place, living with a new name and look. Robin, I'm sorry that I cannot stay. Please forgive me. As for the other titans, I hate them oh so much! Hope you have terrible luck finding me. _

_Goodbye forever. _

_**Raven.**_

------------------------

**Please review. **


	4. Rain

**Sorry I kept you waiting. ELA is coming up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

------------------------

The piece of paper fell out from Robin's hands.

'_Raven? She… left?' _ Thought Robin.

The others had a mixture of emotions on their faces. Beast Boy looked down, sad that Raven had left without saying a proper goodbye. Starfire had a worried look on her face, and her eyes were wide. Cyborg had a guilty look on his face. Robin just stood there with an emotionless face that would have made Raven proud. If she was here, that is.

Robin took a gulp of air, then looked around the plain room which was once Raven's. Everything was bare. It wasn't depressing anymore; it looked like a normal room without any belongings in it. But without Raven, it wasn't a normal room. Not anymore.

"Team. Fan out and search for Raven. I d-don't care what it takes; just search with your heart. Beast Boy, go north. Starfire: go south. Cyborg: go east. And I'll take west. Also Cyborg, find out if Titans East has seen her. Ask them to help as well." Robin ordered. The others left, knowing that this has made a huge impact on him.

------------------------

**With Raven:**

Raven walked through the streets of Jump City. She carried her luggage instead of levitating it, knowing that would bring a lot of attention to her.

'_But my hair and my eyes; someone is bound to notice.' _ She saw a wig store coming up. She went in.

------------------------

**With other titans:**

"Whoa. Raven left? Why?" Bumblebee asked through the communicator on the TV.

"I'd really rather not talk about it." Cyborg said. "Can you guys help us find her?"

"We'll do everything we can." Bumblebee said.

------------------------

**With Raven:**

Raven found a brown wig. It was straightened, but curly at the bottom and reached her mid-back.

She quickly teleported to a contacts store she knew was there. She picked out a pair of cerulean **(type of blue)** contacts, and then teleported to the mall when no one was looking.

**At the mall:**

At least a hundred stores stared back at her as Raven entered the mall. She looked around and saw her favorite place: Hot Topic. She was about to go in, but decided against it. With this new life, she couldn't be seen wearing her normal type of clothing…

As much.

So she went elsewhere. As she walked around, she saw Abercrombie. She went in and picked out some outfits with all shades of blue, a couple of jeans, a leather jacket and a jean jacket, and whatever else. Then she went into GAP, and picked out some more outfits. Then she went into a Modell's **(sp?) **store located in the mall. She picked out some shoes, a couple of hats, and left.

Now, Raven hated shopping, but she needed to hide herself from the Titans. She saw a cosmetics store. She knew her face might be recognized, so she…unfortunately… had to go in. She picked out some shades of lipstick, eyeliner, blush, eye shadow, and face powder. She had tons of bags, plus her luggage. That's a lot of stuff to carry. So she went into the bathroom, but someone was in there. So she decided to try her new look on now. She took out a book from her luggage, and opened up to a page. She quietly chanted a spell, which made her voice sound different. Then she turned the page and chanted another spell, which made her skin a peach color. She picked up her make-up. She put on some red lipstick, a tiny bit on blush, and some very, very, very light blue eye shadow.

She took out some clothing. She went into one of the stalls, but made sure her bags could not be seen. She heard the other woman coming out from the bathroom. She waited a while, and then heard the woman leave. Raven came out wearing a tan vest over a blue shirt, and some jeans. She looked into the mirror. If the other titans saw her from above, they wouldn't know it was the same Raven they knew for years. And they wouldn't come face-to-face. But if they did, she would have to look away somehow. Everything seemed fine… but there was one problem.

------------------------

**With the other titans:**

The titans east were looking in steel city just in case Raven went there. Starfire flew around her favorite place: The mall. Beast Boy went looking around in the zoo and the carnival. Cyborg drove all around the city for any sign of Raven… and Robin?

Robin was on his motorcycle, going to any place Raven would usually go to. He figured maybe she needed some of her herbal tea, and needed to relax in some café. It was worth a shot. But deep down, he knew Raven was going to leave the city. As soon as he got track of her, he would leave and try to follow her.

------------------------

**With Raven:**

Her chakra.

Her chakra! It was still there! How was she going to get rid of that? She sighed. She looked through her spell book, but could not find anyway to hide that. She didn't know what to do. Just then, she got an idea. She went into her bags, and found a light brown hat. She put it on. It definitely hid her chakra, but it looked nice on her. She looked around, making sure no one else was in the bathroom. Then she made a portal, and put in clothing, her bags and her luggage into it. She closed the portal and left the bathroom.

------------------------

**With Starfire:**

**Starfire's POV:**

I could not find friend Raven in the mall anywhere! I thought she might like to come and pick out some new outfits. **(Starfire doesn't know she's right.) **I would have done that. As I walked around the mall, I had hesitated in front of many stores. I could not go inside! But as I was debating on whether or not to go inside, someone had bumped into me by accident.

"Oh, I am very sorry! I should have not been standing there." I saw whom I had bumped into. She had a light brown hat on, and brown hair. She had on jeans and a "vest", as I believed it was called, and a blue shirt underneath it.

**Raven's POV:**

Oh no! I had bumped into Starfire? Aw shit. I couldn't let her see my face. She would know it was I who bumped into her! I kept my face down.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking."

**Starfire's POV:**

"It's okay. I wasn't looking."

She had a very nice voice. It was light and sweet. She got up, but refused to look at me. I wondered why.

"Why will you not look at me?" I asked. Was it "rude"?

"Oh, sorry. I'm just shy, and… I don't show my face a lot."

"Why?" By now, we had both gotten up.

"Because, I don't like too."

"Oh, all right. You remind me very much of my friend, Raven." I remembered that I must look for Raven. "Oh Raven! Have you seen her? She is missing."

"I don't think I know her. I'm new here."

"Oh! That is all right. Greetings! My name is Starfire!" I said.

"Hi. My name is-"

**Raven's POV:**

Damn. I needed a name. But… if I lie, and change my name, there could be a possibility that she would see me again. And I would be stuck with a stupid name. Uh…

"Rain. My name is Rain."

"Hello friend Rain? May we be friends? Where do you live? Where are you from? I am from Tameran! It is a planet very far away." She said in one breath. Sheesh. She must've had practice when she introduced herself to Terra.

"Rain?"

"Rain?" I was busy talking to myself and didn't know she was talking to me. So she surprised me when she said…

"RAIN!" I looked up by accident. Starfire had seen my face. Oh no.

"You look just like friend Raven!" She pushed a button on her communicator.

Oh no. What was I going to do? There's only one thing to do.

"I do?" I said.

Play innocent. This is Starfire I'm dealing with. Not like she would realize it was Raven she was talking to.

"You must come with me! My friends must meet you! You look much like friend Raven. You could be of assistance!"

"Um- I have to go."

"No! I insist you come with me! You could be of assistance in finding Raven, Rain!"

"I can't… My-" What was I going to say? I had a job and it was near where I lived?

Duh.

"Look Starfire." She stopped pulling and listened to me. "I have a job. And, I can't come with you. I have to go." I turned around, and was about to leave… but someone stopped me.

"Starfire? What's the problem?" It was Robin.

"Yea dude." "Is there any trouble?" And Beast Boy and Cyborg. Great! I had to leave. But how was the question. I quickly ran into a random store, and hid behind a rack while listening to their conversation.

"There is no trouble. But Ria will not come with me!"

"Starfire, if you called us here in order to get someone to come with you-" Robin said.

"No friend Robin! Rain looks exactly like Raven! Except she has blue eyes and brown hair! She-" She looked around but didn't see "Rain."

"Where did she go?" I heard her say.

"Starfire, if you see her again, bring her to the tower immediately. She could be Raven in disguise." Robin said.

Damn that boy blunder.

"All right."

They finally left. I looked around the store, and can you guess which one I ran into?

Victoria's Secret.

I have to get out of here before I ruin my new image.

------------------------

**Was it good? Did Raven/Rain seem a bit OOC? Was Rain a nice name? Should I change it? Please tell me and review. **


	5. That's All You Consider Me

**Apparently, you all like the name "Rain", so I'll keep it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**------------------------**

**Normal POV:**

'Oh shit. I hope I never go into that place again!' Raven thought as she quickly left Victoria's Secret.

'I hope they left. But…' she thought. She hesitated in her pace.

'Knowing Robin, he'll stay, considering he's as stubborn as I am.' She thought.

Then she headed for the food court.

**------------------------**

**Robin's POV:**

If Raven thinks I left, she has declared herself as stupid. Does she think _I_ left?

Now, all I have to do is find this "Rain" person. Then, figure out whether or not it's Raven.

Well, I hope she's not a good actress.

**Later on (like half an hour)**

Oh damn, where did she go? I've been searching for 30 minutes! Where the hell did she-

Ah ha. There she is. I saw a girl walking to the food court. She was about Raven's height, and brown hair, and from the looks of it, blue eyes. She was on the escalator now. I ran up, trying to catch her, but she kept going out of my reach. Damn.

I finally caught up to her. She was on a line for Chinese food. I patted her shoulder, and she turned around. This was Raven. I know it.

She _did_ look exactly like Raven. Just like Starfire said.

"Hi, your name is Rain, right?"

I saw her freeze a bit, then she took a deep breath, and said, "Yes… but how did you know?" Then her eyes widened, and I could see a smirk coming up. "Oh my god, you're Robin from the Teen Titans!" She said, a bit _too_ loud.

Suddenly, every girl in the mall came up to me, and "Rain" ran away from me. I ran after her, but that's pretty hard when you're being chased by a large group of girls.

I saw he go into Bath and Body Works. I followed her in there, but hid myself just before those girls saw where I was. I waited a minute until I was sure that they were gone.

I walked around the store, making sure no one saw me at the same time. (No girls, that is.) Then I saw her. She was hiding behind a shelf, looking around. Her back was faced towards me. I quickly and quietly came up behind her. "Raven!" She looked behind and tried to run, but I held onto her shoulders tightly and turned her around.

"Raven, it is you, isn't it?"

"Not you too!" She said, avoiding my gaze.

"Raven, don't play dumb with me, or you'll regret it. I can hear your thoughts, you know. We have a bond remember?"

She struggled a bit more, then slumped her shoulders, and said, "Fine, you got me. Happy now?"

"Yea I am."

"Idiot."

"Thank you for the nice comment Raven."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Cocky bastard."

"Crabby demon"

"That's demon_ess_, got it?"

"Yes I do, _Rain._ I love the look and the name Rae."

"Call me that again, and I swear I'll-"

"Yea, yea, you'll find some way to torture me, such as… what did you say, impalement?"

"Yes, and I hope you find a way to hide from my powers if you don't want to have everyone around us having to see the sight of your bloody, arrogant body! Now get your hands off me!" Raven hissed.

"I would if I could but I can't. Sorry. If I let you go, I'll never see you again."

"Hello, that's the point."

"Now, may I ask something?"

"No, but what do I care?" Raven grumbled, but Robin ignored it, and kept on talking.

"Why don't you use your powers to just get away from me?"

"Because _Rain_ doesn't have powers, and I want to keep it that way! If Rain doesn't have powers, she won't attract attention to herself, and if she doesn't attract attention to herself, then the Teen Titans won't find her, got it?"

"Raven…" Robin said, in a sympathetic voice. "Why are you doing this?"

"Go away! That's none of your business!"

"Raven! It is my business! It's my team; you're my teammate and my friend! Get a grip!"

Raven had calm down after hearing this and looked down on the ground.

"That's all you consider me, a friend and a teammate." She whispered, then she teleported away in front of my eyes.

------------------------

**Please review.**

**And because of the vacation, expect a lot of updates.**


	6. Bee's Here!

Ok, Ok, I've reposted chapter 6, because people made a point about Bee changing her skin color and all. And, I've even lost a reviewer, so I've reposted it, and gave you a new chapter. It changes in the end part. Go on, read it.

**Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans.**

'**-', Thoughts**

"**-" Speech**

**Last time:**

**Robin's POV:**

"Raven! It is my business! It's my team; you're my teammate and my friend! Get a grip!"

Raven had calm down after hearing this and looked down on the ground.

"That's all you consider me, a friend and a teammate." She whispered, then she teleported away in front of my eyes.

**Normal POV:**

'Did I say something wrong?' Robin thought as he left the store.

"_That's all you consider me, a friend and a teammate."_

'Why was she so upset?' He thought as he left the mall.

As he got onto his motorcycle, he thought, 'aren't I her friend? I was telling the truth when I said that? Does… she consider me as her boyfriend? No, what am I thinking? That's Starfire.'

As he headed towards the tower, his communicator rang. "Dude! Did you find Raven yet? Where are you?"

"No Beast Boy. I… was on the streets, looking for her. Thought she might have been walking. Did you check the skies?" As he asked that, he couldn't help but think that Raven wasn't going to use her powers again; what was the point in checking the skies?

"Star's doing that right now."

"Dude, I can't help but feel that it's my fault Raven left. If I didn't ask her to use her powers to help me, maybe she wouldn't have gone berserk and leave." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, I'll talk to you later about this, alright?"

"Thanks dude." And with that, Robin closed the communicator.

'Raven…where are you now?' he thought as he reached the tower.

**With Raven:**

'Am I only a friend to him? A teammate? Someone to depend on?' Raven thought as she headed into the bathroom.

Raven had always trusted Robin. He had helped her so much. She couldn't help but think that he liked her more than a friend. And in time, she had gotten so used to him, that she developed feelings for him. Now that she had said what she said, she could not face him once more. He would interrogate her, and eventually she would be forced to tell the truth.

'What do I do?' she thought as she looked into the mirror. She heard someone come out of one of the stalls, and she didn't have enough time to hide. She turned around to face a brown-skinned girl was black hair. Her dark brown eyes had bags underneath them, and her face looked worn. 'She probably didn't get enough sleep each night' Raven thought as she moved to let the girl wash her hands. 'She looks a lot like Bee.' Raven thought.

The girl turned around, and her eyes widened.

"Raven?" she whispered.

"No, I'm Rain." Raven said.

"Are you sure? Did you get amnesia or something? It's me, Bumblebee!"

"Yea I'm sure."

(It changes here!)

They stayed quiet for a while.

"All right _Rain_. I'll play your little game. What's your last name, where did you live before, and who are your parents?" She asked.

Raven froze. Bee thought it was because she caught her, but Raven had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"My full name is Rain Olivia Johnson. Before I came here, wait, why should I tell you? I can't trust you! I don't even know you!"

"Did you ever hear if the Teen Titans?"

Raven pretended to look confused, and then pretended to remember. "Oh yea! I think I saw them fighting some guy in a magician's hat."

'She must be talking about Mumbo', Bee thought. Then she told her, "Well, my name's Bumblebee, and I'm part of Titans East. You can trust me."

Raven looked skeptical. "Prove it."

"Fine." Bee shrunk to the size of, well, a bee. Then she grew back into normal, and made some lighting with her powers.

Raven, or Rain, in this case, was shocked. Her mouth was open, and her eyes were wide.

"Okay then. I believe you. I used to live in New York City. I came here to visit an old friend of mine. My parents…" Raven looked away. "They… died in a car crash when I was young."

Bee's face softened. "Okay." As Raven turned to leave, she said, "Wait." Raven (Rain) turned around to face Bee. "I'm sorry." She stated. "I've quit the Titans East, because my team is driving me up the wall. They're all boys, and it tends to get annoying. When you return home, can I come with you?"

Raven smiled on the outside. "Sure." But on the inside, she was worrying. She didn't have a place in New York City! But she felt bad for Bee, and if her teammates were as annoying as her own teammates, she would have to hide as well.

"Let me make a phone call first. But stay in here. I saw a girl with _orange_ skin in the mall looking for someone named Raven. She was flying, so I think she was a titan. She came up to me and kept calling me Raven for some reason. Do you know why?" Raven stated. She wanted to make sure Bee didn't follow her.

"Wait! They're here looking for Raven? Dammit!"

Raven was confused. "What?"

"No, see… Cyborg, one of the original Titans, called us and told us that Raven, from their team, went missing. Apparently, she quit. But after that call… the boys in my team and I had a fight, so I quit. And I think all of the Titans are looking for me _and_ Raven."

Raven was silent. Then she nodded, and said, "I'll be careful."

Once out of the bathroom, she went to a nearby store, bought a black Razor phone **(I had to do that)** and filled out all forms, then she left the store to go make a phone call.

She dialed a number, and then waited.

"Hello. Markov residence."

"Terra? We have a problem."

Okay, now you're wondering why I brought Terra here. You'll see in the next chapter.

**Was this a better chapter six?**

**Please review.**


	7. Meet Another Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

"Well duh, it has to be an emergency. You wouldn't call me if it wasn't."

"Quit being stupid. I've quit the Teen Titans, and they're looking for me. I've also changed my look, and my name's now Rain Olivia Johnson. I have peach colored skin, blue eyes, and brown hair. In the bathroom, I met Bumble Bee, and she's quit the Titans too. I'm bringing her with me, but she doesn't know it's me. Go to Rose."

"Who's Rose?"

"You forgot? The elder witch living next door to you?"

"Uh…"

"The one who turned you into a frog when you insulted her?"

"Oh yea! You know, I haven't forgiven her for that."

"I don't care! Go to her, and make your appearance different."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to pretend you're my adopted sister, whose name is Roxie Johnson, got it? Tell Marie that I'm coming, and tell her everything I told you. Bye."

She hung up, but called back again.

"Oh yea, I'm an orphan. My so-called parents died in a car accident when we were seven. Your so-called mom died when she gave birth to you, and your dad was… I don't know. He died of lung cancer or something. Try and make yourself look a bit different than I am, but you can stay blonde if you like. You can't look like yourself, or else you'll be interrogated like I was."

Then she hung up, and went to look for Bee.

**With Terra:**

'Dang, who knew Raven was so bossy?' thought Terra.

"Hey Marie!" Marie was Terra's caretaker. A couple of years after Terra's "incident", Raven had found a cure, but the rest of the Titans were gone. So she brought back Terra, they fought, and Terra confessed that she didn't want to be a Titan anymore.

_Flashback:_

_Raven was done chanting the incantation, and Terra was alive once more. Now, she was as paranoid as ever. She took a rock, and was about to smash it towards Raven, but Raven covered it with her magic. _

"_If this is the Thanks I get for bringing you back, I might as well leave." She said in a monotone, hoping Terra would recognize her. _

"_Raven?" Terra put the rock down, and Raven came out of the shadows. _

"_Don't get me wrong, I mean, I appreciate you bringing me back, but I don't think I'm ready to be a Titan yet. I'm sorry Robin."_

"_Terra… the rest of the titans are busy at the moment. I didn't want to bother them, just in case this spell doesn't work."_

"_Oh. Okay."_

"_I'll call them if you want."_

"_NO! I mean I don't want to face them."_

"_They've forgiven you already."_

"_It doesn't matter. I just… want to follow my heart, and I can't do that with all this commotion. I just need some time to myself, you know?"_

"_I, of all people, should know."_

_Terra laughed, and Raven smiled._

"_Wait, I thought you couldn't show emotion."_

"_You have a lot to catch up to."_

_End Flashback._

Since then, Raven had treated Terra as her best friend, even though she never told her that. She found a caretaker for Terra when she had an assignment in New York. She had known Rose, the elderly witch, for a while. She was from Azarath as well, but was banished.

**With Raven:**

"Okay," Raven started, when she came into the bathroom. Bee was staring at her. "I've called my… home, and my sister and our caretaker would be happy to have you stay with us. Do you have your things?"

"Oh, yea. I'm going to use the bathroom." As she entered the stall, Raven quickly threw away her empty bags, and put her new clothes in them. She sent one in a portal towards Terra with a note, and kept one here.

Bee came out and they left for the airport.

**With the other Titans:**

"Friends, I cannot find Raven anywhere." Starfire said, telling Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Then, Titans East came in, but they were missing one member.

"Dudes? Aren't you missing someone?"

"Looks like you're missing two." Replied Aqualad.

"Huh? Where's Robin?" asked Beast Boy.

"¡Nuestro amigo bumble la abeja a la izquierda también!" Said Más y Meños.

"Guys, Bumble Bee quit, then disappeared like Raven."

"Great! Now two titans are missing!" Cyborg said sarcastically.

They noticed Starfire coming in. "Starfire? When did you leave?" asked Beast Boy.

"When I had noticed Robin was missing. I have found this piece of paper near his door."

"Let me see that." Said Cyborg as he took the note from her.

After he read it, Cyborg said, "Robin thinks he has a lead on the girls. He doesn't want us to come because they've left because of us."

"He has a point." Said Speedy.

"Now what?" asked Beast Boy.

No one answered him.

**810 words. Please review.**


	8. You Don't Know What You Have

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

You never know what you have until you lost it. That was his lesson.

In fact, this lesson included all of the Titans. They took advantage of Raven's powers, so she disappeared. The Titans East fought with their female leader, so she disappeared as well. Hey, next thing you know, Starfire will disappear too.

But Robin was at the airport, donned in normal clothes and a pair of black shades (there was no way he'd show his eyes), looking for the two girls who were former Teen Titans.

'_Damn, where are they?'_

As he looked for the girls, he smirked at remembering how he had found out where Raven was going.

He _also_ found out where _Terra_ was.

Oh, Beast Boy would get a kick out of that.

**Flashback:**

"This is Raven…"

As Raven spoke on her phone, Robin was there, for the reason that he refused to give up on her. He almost did so too, when he drove home on his motorcycle. But that call from Beast Boy snapped him out of his senses. Why was he giving up on Raven? The young detective declined to do so.

So he… overheard, he didn't eavesdrop, but _overheard_ her conversation with a certain blonde.

**End Flashback.**

He found an African American girl in front of him… with her hair in the same style as Bumblebee.

'_It can't be her, can it? No way, I'm hallucinating.'_

It wasn't like Robin to give up on someone, but Raven had his senses clouded up. He didn't want to think straight anymore… he wanted to find Raven. This wouldn't be easy, seeing as she had changed her look. Of course, Robin being the detective he was found out, and now his job was slightly easier.

Damn! If only this airport wasn't so crowded!

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

Oh perfect. Just great! Everything was _not_ going according to plan.

The plan? Simple. Change look, get on an airplane, and leave Jump City.

But _no_: Robin just _had_ to find her, Bee just had to be her too, and her flight wasn't to leave for another hour thanks to some stupid repair!

Everything was peachy.

Not.

"Hey Rain? I've been calling you for the past minute and girl, you aren't listening to me now, are ya?"

"What?" Raven looked up to find Bee staring the face and some cashier waiting for her to order.

"Oh." Raven regained her composure. "Is it our turn in line yet?" she asked meekly. This was embarrassing.

"Girl, we have been in the front for two minutes. Do you want anything?" Bee told her as she herself ordered a bagel.

"Just a muffin or so." Raven said. Her mind wasn't ready for direct human contact. She was sure her emotions were crazy even if she _had_ regained control.

But she was stupefied at her next sight.

Robin.

'_Shit. Why is he here?'_

"Hey Rain, is there a problem?" Bee asked her, concerned for her new friend.

"No… but let's hurry. I don't want to be late." Raven grabbed her free arm, gathered their food and paid, and walked away quickly.

"Girl, we aren't gonna be late!" was Bee's cry, but it went unheard, for Raven wasn't going to listen.

'_Damn… that girl has issues'_ thought Bee.

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

Please review.


	9. Grayson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

**

"Rain! Hey Rain, over here. The girl you're pulling mercilessly is calling you!" Of course, Raven would not stop pulling the poor African American girl's wrist until she reached the other side of the room.

"What is wrong with you? First you zone out at the counter, then you…" Even though Bee continued rambling on how Raven kept zoning out, the half-demon was not listening. Her mind was jumbled up with thoughts about _how the hell_ Robin found her there, and how in the world…

Oh no. Something was wrong; her instinct told her to check, so she did, leaving Bee behind.

"Rain! Rain!" but it was of no use. Raven kept walking away at a fast pace, while hoping she was wrong, that just this once, her wish could come true.

"Excuse me." Raven said, her voice cracking from suspense. The woman at the desk looked up to her, amazed at the similarity between this girl and Raven from the Teen Titans. She must have been special…

"Yes dear?" the woman asked politely. Normally she would not, but still… this girl could be helpful one day.

"Is anyone named", Raven had to pause. What was Robin's real name? She was sure she had found out a while ago, during Robin's "phase", if you must call it that, when Slade entered his mind.

"Grayson. Is anyone named Grayson heading to New York on a flight today?" Raven asked.

The woman furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and suspicion. "Who are you to ask that?"

Raven gulped. She would have to do this the hard way, wouldn't she? "His cousin. He told me to meet him here!" Raven gave out a fake groan. "And I think I may have the wrong date. Can you please check? He won't pick up the phone." Raven asked graciously with a small smile. The woman smiled. Inwardly Raven smirked; her little acting worked.

"May I see identification?" she asked. Raven held her breath; hopefully, it would work.

Raven nodded. She had to finish; this act was going to kill her _somehow_. She handed the woman her I.D. card. The woman checked and found it was okay, and looked up "Grayson".

"Yes, there is a Grayson going to New York today." Raven let out a sigh in mock relief. The woman showed Raven the picture; it was definitely Richard.

"Thank you madam." Raven gave her thanks and left for Bee.

She met up with a pretty angry girl. "Should I expect you to run off more often?" she asked with curiosity and a lot of anger.

"Yes. Now come on, out flight's leaving." Raven once again grabbed Bee's hand, took their luggage, and left in the direction of the plane.

* * *

**Don't tell me it's short. I have a deadline. I make small chapters, I update faster. Get it?**

**Please review**


	10. Disappearing Act

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx**_

"Well, it's about time!"

Although she didn't admit it, Raven had to agree with her newfound friend. Their delayed flight had finally come to an end, and they were allowed to stop waiting an eternity to merely step foot on the damn aircraft.

"Hey Rain, I've been meaning to ask you, how'd you get us into first class so easily?" Raven looked at Bee, who was staring at her, waiting for an answer. Raven knew Bee could have gotten tickets, seeing as she was a Teen Titan, but didn't want to attract attention, so she asked her to get the tickets. A missing Teen Titan, _former_ Teen Titan, asking for airline tickets to travel to the other side of the country was not smart.

Of course, Bee didn't know the she was the former Teen Titan known as Raven herself, so she had Terra order the tickets for them online from beforehand.

But at that time, she didn't know that Terra would go overboard and order first class tickets!

'Sometimes, that girl gets of my nerves. She knew very well that Robin would be on this plane, and considering he's the former apprentice of Batman himself, he would be likely to buy first class tickets!'

"Rain" shrugged, just stating the explanation that her "sister" bought the tickets, and watched Bee nod her head and place her bag in a compartment above. Raven sighed inwardly; she didn't like lying to her, but it was the only choice at this point. Either that, or she would have to explain _why_ in the world she was in disguise, and why Robin was chasing her to New York!

Speaking of Bird Boy, where was he?

Raven looked around, her mouth turning into a grim line once she saw the mentioned person merely three seats in back of her, fortunately for her and unfortunately for him, his back was to her, and she quickly turned around and sat down in her seat.

'_Trying to hide from a junior detective is completely and utterly annoying, with or without my powers.'_ Her now blue eyes flickered towards the girl next to her, making sure she sat down right before an annoying sleuth would turn around and blow both their covers. _'It's even more annoying because I have to hide her without her knowledge!'_'

Raven looked around, having an idea, and just hoped she would be able to fulfill it.

She didn't know if luck was on her side today or not. Picking up a newspaper from a pile in front of her, she flipped through the pages, searching for an article about the Teen Titans, and hoped she would find a picture.

Though, she didn't have to, seeing as there was a missing person's list on the front page, with Bee's and her own pictures posted on it!

'How does the media know about us already?' Getting another idea, and becoming thankful that she didn't have to reveal Robin's secret identity, she tapped the shoulder of the girl next to her, and showed her the paper, preferably, the column with Bee's picture on it, and not her own. That was the last thing she needed. 

"Dammit!" Bee whispered to herself, ready to punch herself for not being careful enough, and sighed audibly. Turning to Rain, who gave her a look of… well, she wasn't sure, she was pretty impassive, like _someone _she knew, not the point, but Bee could see it in her eyes: the emotions called regret, and a bit of pity.

_Wonderful_. She was being pitied.

Well, then again, you never knew with Rain. That's what she learned from today.

Which reminded her…

"Thanks, but Rain…" Rain looked up at her, her face impassive once more (it was a habit), and nodded her head, telling Bee to continue. Bee looked down, noticing the column with Raven's picture in it, and shut her eyes.

"Are…I know, well…" Bee sighed. It was a bit hard telling someone you knew that you didn't believe what they were saying. "We went over this before." Bee started, seeing the familiar look of realization that dawned on Rain's face, and bit her lip, wondering if she should continue, and decided to do so. No time was better than the present. "Raven, from the Teen Titans, has magic, and… she could probably change her appearance anytime if she wanted to…"

Bee looked at the girl again, her face was still impassive and it was starting to get annoying, but she continued anyways. Picking up the newspaper from Rain's grasp, for she was pulling on it pretty tightly, she showed her the picture of Raven on the missing person's column.

"How stupid do you think I am?" She asked bluntly.

"What are you implying?" Rain asked her in an emotionless voice. Bee sighed again, and said, "Raven, from the Teen Titans, who suspiciously looks _exactly_ like you, is missing. I'm not sure what happened, but I have a strong feeling that you're hiding something from me.

"And I think… that secret that you're hiding… is the fact that…" She left off, looked at something from behind Raven.

"You don't have to hide anymore… Raven."

She didn't show it, but she did notice Bee sighed, and stood up, and walked behind her. Raven, who refused to turn around and face the two people she was hiding her identity from, merely stayed still.

"Raven, I know you're you, Bumble Bee knows you're you, and you know that you're you, so why are you hiding from the both of us? All of us?" He asked in a curious and know-it-all voice, which Raven recognized easily.

'_So… Robin had Bumble Bee on my disappearing act plan as well? Pretty smart Boy Blunder.'_

Raven didn't answer, still facing the opposite direction of the two Teen Titans, Robin and Bumble Bee, who stood behind her, waiting for an answer.

"Well Raven?" Bee asked. She knew it all along, just played with Raven in order to find out where she was going. She didn't like lying to the girl, for she understood her pain, considering she really did quit Titans East, but the difference between Raven and herself was that she wasn't running away. She met Robin before she went into the bathroom. He wasn't going to stop her from being an Honorary Titan; just because she couldn't agree with her team at times didn't mean she wanted to stop being a super heroine.

"Raven, look at me." Robin asked in a stern voice.

Raven sighed, muttering the reversal spell; there was no point in looking different if people already knew who she was, and in less than a minute, a fog swirled around her, and disappeared, revealing her purple hair, eyes, and gray skin. She picked herself up, and still not looking at Bee or **_him, _**opened the compartment and took out a small duffel bag, the one that was hers, her other luggage rested in a mansion somewhere in New York, and placed in over her shoulder.

Raven sighed. She couldn't hide from Robin as Rain…

Mumbling three words under her breath, Robin and Bee were unable to hear it, but Robin knew the words she spoke, and caught her arm just as she teleported away from the plane into an unknown area, leaving Bee by herself.

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx**_

**Any questions about this chapter that you did not understand? Feel free to ask.**

**Please review or I shall not update.**


	11. The Talk

**Disclaimers suck. Thank you and have a nice day.**

**

* * *

**

"Let me go!"

An extremely, displeased Raven was now pulling her arm away from the tight grip of the Boy Wonder, who had, unfortunately for Raven, teleported with her when she disappeared from their sight. Her arm was beginning to turn red from the hold and incessant pulling, but at this point, she didn't care. All she wanted was to be left alone with her thoughts. Perhaps then she could be truly happy.

Sure, happy, and cows fly.

"Raven, I suggest you stop the pulling and stop _yelling_. I'm not letting you out of my sight, no matter what you do or say. Understand? Good." His "speech" was not what annoyed her the most; it was the fact that he was using his arrogant and cocky voice to get to her. The saddest thing was, that it wasn't annoying her. She just loved hearing his voice. Which made it all worst…

Robin grunted. Although his ego would not let him admit it, Raven was tough to control, both physically _and_ mentally, and he knew that if he ever let her go, not only would he lose the lead he had worked so hard to gain, he would probably lose his life as well, seeing as she was capable of destroying him into little pieces of blood and flesh.

Yes, she was that cruel. He had a bond with her, and he tended to make the best of it. Unfortunately, her evil thoughts were always on broadcast, no matter how hard she hid it. At this moment, he could faintly hear the sounds of _"When I get out of here… I… thrash his head… against a bloody wall… and have pigeons … eat organs… and videotape it…"_ or something along the lines of that.

"Raven! Please! Will you stop and listen to me for once!" Raven glared at him with loathing eyes that burned with pure hatred, a scowl that would put criminals to shame. Ignoring it, he continued to stare at her. But nonetheless, she listened, calming down her raging emotions.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his voice soft and calm. Raven looked up, her eyes softening at the sound of his soothing voice. She looked away, only to have Robin take her chin and pull it up, forcing her to place her wandering gaze on him. She shut her eyes, unwilling to stare at the black and white mask he donned, covering his eyes.

Her anger was slowly dieing, fading away as his melodic voice soothed her senses. Her jumbled thoughts were once again sorting into place, her sense of reason becoming clear.

She said nothing.

He knew she would not.

She needed time.

"It's none of your damn business." Okay, so she was still stubborn. But it was going to take a lot more than some nice words to get her to go back to a life where he wouldn't think of her more than a friend. Where he would look at another girl and say he loved her... a place where she wasn't that girl.

Robin sighed. He knew it would be hard once he found her, but this was taking it too far!

"What happened back there? Why did you leave? ... What did you mean when you said that?"

Raven looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about." she said stubbornly.

Robin shut his eyes, trying to force the headache that was forming to go away. "All right then, fine. You said "that's all you think of me, a friend". Why? We're not friends Raven, is that it?"

For some reason, he knew she would stay silent.

"Honestly Rae... this whole chase is getting annoying! Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"You're the one who used Bee to find me."

"I wouldn't have had to do that if you would just tell me what your damn problem is!"

Raven closed her eyes. She knew he was right, heck, he probably knew it too.

But could she help it if she didn't want to suffer?

She looked down, ignoring the fact that Robin had a grip on her arms.

"Having Bee on my side... isn't the problem is it Raven?"

She didn't say anything, only mentally noted that boys were really slow. **(1)**

"The problem..." He hesitantly said, taking a deep breath before he continued, "has to do with us, doesn't it?" He came closer to her, keeping their faces apart by a few inches. "You were offended by me thinking of you only as my friend, right?"

She nodded, but stayed quiet.

"How else am I supposed to think of you Raven? My teammate? My... comrade?"

_Wow... he is slow. _was all she could think.

But why did she expect him to understand? He didn't share the same feelings she felt for him right? He thought of her as a "comrade", a friend... they might have had a bond, but he probably thinks of her as a close friend, someone who understands him.

Was that all?

"Tell me Rae. I want to help you. What's wrong?"

He didn't love her... he loved someone else...

"Why aren't you letting me help you?"

He loved someone that was not her...

"Why-"

"Nothing! Nothing is the problem!" She said in anger. "I'll go back, happy? It's nothing to worry about!" She forced herself from his grip on her and began to fly away, but he caught her arm before she left.

_Just when I thought I was getting through to her... _

"Raven!"

"Go away!" She said, growling. "Leave me alone! You got what you wanted, okay! Everything's perfect okay! You can go back to the Tower and to loving Starfire, and then you can leave me alone!"

_He doesn't love me... _she thought. _It'll always be that way. I guess I have to accept it._

She pulled her arm away and flew back to the Tower, leaving Robin in shock.

_Is that her problem? She thinks I love Starfire...? _

Robin fell to the floor on his knees, still trying to recover from what Raven said.

_But, I don't love Starfire... _

He looked back at her flying figure.

_I love her..._

* * *

**(1) - I don't Want to offend anyone. Sorry if it does...**

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had the first part written, but then I stopped and forgot about it. Sorry! I'm going to try and finish some stories, I hope it happens. **

**Warning: Next chapter might POSSIBLY be last. Unsure as of yet.**

**Ivy. **


	12. Denying

**Disclaimer: Last chapter! Oh right... disclaimer... can't find it in myself to **_**care.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Robin, to put in simply, was annoyed. Annoyed at Raven who just flew away, not allowing him to speak. Raven, who just locked herself in her room and refused to come out. Raven, who made him bother Cyborg from recharging (and he fought with him because Cyborg was severely pissed) to get a ride.

So... why couldn't he get mad at her? Sure, he was annoyed, but being annoyed and being mad were two totally different things. He should be made at Raven for making him run on a wild goose chase, but...

He knew it would be easy to forgive her, even if she was being stubborn.

"Raven! Raven, open this door!" It had been, what, ten minutes that he was standing and knocking at her door? _Another_ reason to be mad, but he wasn't able to be mad at her.

"Raven! Please, we need to talk!" Still nothing.

"Raven... there's been a misunderstanding. I don't lo-"

She opened the door, interuppting his sentence, a scowl on her face proving _her _annoyance.

"Go away."

He held in his shout of pain when he put his foot in the way of the door, thus letting the door hit his foot.

"...No." He managed to say, still in a bit of pain.

Raven crossed her arms, a glare on her face. "And why not?"

"Because..." He bit his lip, then resumed his sentence. "We need to talk."

"We did talk. And it was a lovely discussion that ended well. Now leave me alone!"

"Don't even think about it!" Robin shouted out, before she could shut the door.

_More like __**slam**__damn she hit me hard. _

He pried her hands away from the door, and pushed her a little to make some room for him to come in.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to have a private discussion." He looked her in the eye. "Raven, there's... been a misunderstanding."

"I don't care. Go away!" Her eyes turned white, and Robin knew he had to stop her in order to stay.

"Listen to me!" He grabbed her by the arms.

"I don't love Starfire!"

"I don't ca-"

Raven stopped in the middle of her sentence, a mixture of shock and confusion on her face.

"W-what?"

She mentally berated herself for sounding so stupid. She refrained herself from smiling when she saw him smile at her.

"I. Don't. Love. Her."

She stayed quiet, unsure what to do with the situation. Here it was, the chance to tell Robin her feelings for him... but...

"And?" Why had she said that?

Oh yea, the feeling of no hope and heartbreak. She really couldn't go through it again.

"Raven. Stop denying it."

"Denying what?"

He came closer to her with a smirk on his face. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Denying that you like me."

"There's nothing to deny." She whispered back in his ear, playing his game.

"Oh really?" He circled around her, like a predator does to its prey. He came from behind her, placing his arms around her shoulders and whispered into her ear again.

"Then please, explain to me the jealousy from before, and you thinking I loved Starfire, and thinking that I was only your friend..."

"I don't want to be just friends Raven."

Her eyes widened even more than before. "Robin... what are you saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying? You're smart Raven, figure it out."

She closed her eyes, unsure of how to answer. The way he was talking, how he was... holding her... he was basically shouting it out to the world that... he liked her back.

This was what she wanted wasn't it? For him to love her like she did him? But... was she really ready for it?

"You..." She started out. What was she supposed to say?

"Since it's so hard for you, let me spell it out for you."

"I love you, and it's not hard to figure out that you love me back."

"WHAT?" She turned around, still in his arms, but she didn't expect the awaiting kiss Robin gave her once she turned around.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Robin? Are you still in there?" Starfire asked, knocking on Raven's door. "Simply waiting in Raven's room will not bring her back."

The door opened, which surprised Starfire, seeing as Robin usually didn't even answer when he was in Raven's room, let alone open the door.

"Friend Raven! You are back!" She went to give the girl a hug, but she denied it.

"Starfire, can you keep the hugs for later, I'm really tired."

"Oh all right. And I'm am sorry for my behavior before. I did not mean to misuse your powers.

"It's okay Starfire."

"sPerhaps I will see you later?"

"Yeah." Raven closed the door and turned around to find Robin waiting.

"She gone?"

"She's gone."

"Let's continue then shall we?" He smirked.

She smirked back.

"Let's."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**THAT is the end of ****Sure, Take Advantage of Me****. I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry for anyone who didn't like it. **

**Please review! You all really are the best!**

**Love,**

**Ivy!**


End file.
